A previous study in CAPD patients demonstrated a delay in absorption following oral administration of cefpodoxime proxetil, suggesting CAPD patients experience a delay in gastric emptying of digestible solids. This could have important dosing implications for other orally administered drugs. This study will evaluate the relative importance of the presence of dialysis fluid in the peritoneum and gastroparesis associated with DM on the gastric emptying of digestible solids and the PK of cefpodoxime proxteil in CAPD patients.